


cruel summer

by hyuckdove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends With Benefits AU, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Mutually unrequited love, Secret Relationship, Summer Romance, The Love Is Requited They’re Just Idiots, and a lovely denial of feelings, high school parties, no strings attached (but there's strings), tbh it gets worse before it gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckdove/pseuds/hyuckdove
Summary: You were so caught up in your thoughts that you didn’t notice the rumble of a car engine as it came to a slow stop next to you. Caught off guard, you looked up from the ground and came face to face with Jung Jaehyun. Star quarterback, solid B student, notoriously extroverted, and speculated playboy. The top of his Lexus convertible was down and his black curls fell loosely over his face as he stared at you with a peculiar expression.“Are you walking home?” He finally asks. Your eyebrows knit together, “What?” You reply, wholeheartedly confused. Jaehyun simply chuckles at your reaction. “I asked if you were walking home. It’s just that it’s like ninety five degrees out and the last day of school and it looks like you’re walking home alone.”(Or, the summer in which you get way more than you bargained for.)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	cruel summer

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the product of my thanksgiving break boredom haha. I've been playing around with this idea for quite a bit, finally thought I'd publish it.
> 
> I hope everyone is having a wonderful thanksgiving and is staying safe! You are valued and you are loved :) happy reading!
> 
> story playlist: cruel summer by taylor swift, sad songs in the summer by olivia obrien, summertime sadness by lana del rey, afterglow by ed sheeran

An unmistakable emptiness had settled in your chest.

The same strange, empty feeling you got watching the last football game or hearing the harsh music blaring through the speakers in the gym during your last prom or the way your senior picture looked in the back section of the yearbook. You had guessed sometime halfway through the year that this feeling could be loosely defined as nostalgia, the sensation of missing a moment before it was even over. But hey, who could blame you? Growing up in a small town your whole life, being raised with the same kids your whole childhood, and now graduating and being thrust into the real world with real people and real problems. It was scary as hell.

The afternoon sun was almost unbearingly hot as it sat in the sky, shedding warm rays across the parking lot and high school. Kids were practically sprinting from the campus as the final bell rang, introducing summer break. You took your time walking through the courtyard, savoring the posters on the walls and statue of the school mascot. The push of the heavy door was oddly finalizing. As if this was truly the whole “one door closes another opens” type of situation.

Some might say you were being annoyingly sentimental. Some were probably right. But it was difficult to imagine what your life would pan out to be outside of high school. Outside of the safe pocket of happiness that was your pretty little town. You had committed to a big college located smack dab in the center of a big city. After endless convincing from your parents and badgering from your best friend, Jisoo, you had decided to branch out and apply. You hadn’t expected to get into such a school, but once you did there was no way your family would let you stay when there were obviously such big things coming your way.

Still, something about this summer, these two months of freedom, felt bittersweet. As you made your way through B parking lot it felt like time was slipping away. The comfort and normalcy of home was seeping through your fingers like liquid.

You were so caught up in your thoughts that you didn’t notice the rumble of a car engine as it came to a slow stop next to you. Caught off guard, you looked up from the ground and came face to face with Jung Jaehyun. Star quarterback, solid B student, notoriously extroverted, and speculated playboy. The top of his Lexus convertible was down and his brown curls fall loosely over his face as he stares at you with a peculiar expression.

“Are you walking home?” He finally asks. Your eyebrows knit together, “What?” You reply, wholeheartedly confused. Jaehyun simply chuckles at your reaction. “I asked if you were walking home. It’s just that it’s like ninety five degrees out and the last day of school and it looks like you’re walking home alone.” He held no malice in his tone but you couldn’t help the twinge of embarrassment that you felt at his blunt explanation.

You were actually fairly popular. Had pretty good grades so you were close with some of the more school-devoted students, and were on the cheerleading squad so you appeared at nearly every sports game. Jisoo and you had been attached at the hip since the second grade, and when she started getting invited to parties as sophomores she dragged you to each one. So sure, it probably was odd for you to be seen walking home alone in the heat.

Against your better judgment, you begin to explain to Jaehyun, “Well I just sold my car since the college I’m attending in the fall is in the city, Jisoo left for a family vacation two days ago, and besides her there’s not many people I’d feel confident in asking a ride from.” Words fell from your mouth, but thankfully you hadn’t mentioned how Johnny Suh was having a big “first night of summer break” party tonight and had neglected to invite you. Jaehyun was probably on his way there right now to pregame with the lot of them.

Speaking of the boy, he had this stupid grin that you positively wanted to slap off of his face. You quirked a brow at him, shuffling your backpack a bit from its spot on your shoulder.

“So, that’s my story, anything else I can help you with Jung?” You say, awaiting a response as to why he was still parked in front of the sidewalk, one hand on the steering wheel and looking entirely too attractive for his own good. He runs a hand through his hair, sweeping some of the inky curls back and smirks.

“Well if it wasn't obvious enough, I was gonna offer you a ride. It would be a shame for you to die of heatstroke before you’re able to attend your fancy city school.”

You felt a small blush stain your cheeks as the prospect of Jung Jaehyun offering you a ride home from school. You stand there dumbly for a second before the boy in question clears his throat, looking at you entirely too pleased with himself.

“Well, I guess you're right. Heatstroke would be such a nuisance.” You reply, tossing your backpack in the back row and climbing into the passenger seat. The car was even nicer from the inside and you suddenly became frightened to actually touch anything. All of a sudden Jaehyun’s arm was reaching over your body and grabbing onto the seat belt by your shoulder, bringing it around your toros and clipping it in.

He chuckled as he began to pull out of the lot and onto the road. “I know people always say that they leave their brains at school during the summer, but you’re starting to make me worry you actually did.”

The corners of your mouth quirk up in a smile as you begin to appreciate the jokester that Jaehyun was proving himself to be. You had obviously seen him all around school and at football games, and then that end of season pizza party the football team and cheerleading squad had, and the random time you had played against him in beer pong at Jennie’s Halloween party. But you can’t say you’d ever had a real, sober conversation with him; let alone whatever possessed him to offer you a ride home. It was kind of him though, because between the blazing California heat and the hills of your small town you probably would have fainted at some point. That or it would have just taken you an hour to get home. You plug in your address into the GPS and watch your high school start to grow smaller and smaller behind you.

Lost in your own thoughts you don’t notice Jaehyun reach for the radio, turning the volume up. You snap back to reality when you register the sound of classical music streaming from the car.

Raising a brow and smiling you say, “Classical? I did not peg you for the type.” He takes his eyes off the road momentarily to look you in the face, the small smile betraying the facade of seriousness he was projecting. “Are you stereotyping me, y/n?” You outrightly laugh and try to make amends as the smile on his face grows wider and wider.

“No! No, it’s just you’re like this star football player who is ridiculously popular and attractive and I would have assumed you listened to like, JUICE WRLD or Drake or something not- '' You take a moment to read the radio screen. “Beethoven’s 7th symphony.” Even though he’s facing the road, you can tell his expression is brighter than yours. “What?” You ask, trying and failing to keep the mirth out of your tone.

He turns to look at you, a few stray locks of hair falling into his face again making your heart nearly skip a beat. “You just said I was attractive.” And the shiteating grin on his face is signaturly Jaehyun. You can feel your cheeks flame as you stutter to find the words, much to the amusement of your companion.

“I-, I mean like yeah. Who-who wouldn’t? You’re like every girl's dream with the whole boy next door charm and the smile and stuff.” You blurt, wanting so badly to eject yourself from the car and maybe throw yourself over a canyon. Jaehyun snorts, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing, and you groan letting your head fall into your hands.

“Well if it makes you feel any better you’re not too bad on the eyes either, so don’t beat yourself up over the fact that you basically just admitted you’re in love with me.” The smirk in his tone is palpable. You freeze, looking up at Jaehyun with wide eyes. _Did he just say that he thinks I’m attractive?_ Your brain hardly registers the words as you playfully punch him in the shoulder.

“Oh shut up.” You roll your eyes and watch him bite back another chuckle.

The next few minutes of the car ride pass by in comfortable silence as you take in the fresh air and listen to the soft instrumental music waft through the car. Not that you’d ever admit it to him, but this classical music is starting to grow on you.

He breaks the silence by asking, “So you going to Johnny’s party tonight?”

You cringe, not wanting to admit that Johnny must’ve neglected to invite you to the party because Jisoo would be in Hawaii for the first part of break, and without her people kind of just forgot about you.

“Uh, well no actually.” You say, biting the inside of your cheek and hoping Jaehyun will leave it at that. Of course though, he doesn’t.

“Really? Why not? It’s the last high school party you’ll ever get the chance to go to!” He explains, as if it’s sacrilege for you to decline a party invite as a senior. You feel a twinge in your heart as you fully let it sink in. That you weren’t even invited in the first place. Clearing your throat, you try to come up with a plausible reply.

“Well Jisoo’s on vacation, so I think that maybe Johnny may have….forgotten to invite me or something.” You say trying to sound wholly unaffected. Surprisingly, the insinuation flies right over his head as he looks at you slightly confused.

“Oh, well in that case just come with me. I’m sure Johnny was so busy figuring out how he was gonna get his brother to let him have the party in the first place that a bunch of people didn’t get a text.” He replies, as if it's the easiest thing in the world. You can’t help but bite the inside of your cheek, Jung Jaehyun just invited you to a party because he didn’t want you to miss it. Shamefully it makes your stomach flutter.

“I- are you sure? I mean I wouldn’t want to impose.” Of course you have to be tentative about it, you want to make sure that Jaehyun is actually serious about bringing you because it’s not as if you would even be able to drive yourself there. Speaking of, you’re about to pull into your driveway when Jaehyun responds.

He smiles, coming to a controlled stop on the concrete. “Yeah, of course. I’ll come pick you up at like nine?” You grab your backpack out of the back seat and nod your head. “Yeah, nine.” He’s about to pull out when you say one more thing. “And Jaehyun? Thanks.” He grins, giving you a wink before pulling out of the driveway and down the street.

You’re still reeling from the fact that Jung Jaehyun gave you a ride home and then offered to take you to a party when your mom traps you in a tight hug upon entering the kitchen. It knocks the wind out of you and you begin to giggle when you see your dad come around the corner of the kitchen island holding his camera.

“Mom, are you crying?” You ask bewildered at the moist streaks running down your mother’s face. She laughs through a few tears and places a kiss on your forehead.

“My little baby is all grown up and a high school graduate! Oh, I’m so so proud of you y/n.” She explains, dabbing her cheeks with a tissue. Your father comes to give you a hug too, and kisses the top of your head.

“Proud of you muffin.” He says, using your childhood nickname which nearly brings tears to your eyes in its own right.

“Guys” You say, trying to lighten up the mood. You hate to think about how lonely it will be for your parents when you leave the house. “I don’t want our last summer together to be all sad and sentimental!” Your dad laughs and your mom rolls her eyes. “C’mon! Let’s all just be grateful I successfully made it through the public education system.”

Within a few minutes your mom pulls out a fruit and veggie platter she had put together from the fridge and the three of you all sit outside at the dining table by the pool. Dipping a stick of celery in the bowl of ranch, you decide to bring up the party.

“So uh, tonight a friend from school is having an end of year party, and I was thinking of going?” You ask. Your parents have always been lenient with your social life, an unspoken “get good grades and stay on track and you can pretty much do whatever you want” type of approach. Also your dad was one of the happiest people alive when weed became legal in California, prompting him to tell you about his secret stoner days in university.

Your mom shrugs while munching on some grapes. “I don’t see why not, but how are you going to get there? Isn’t Jisoo in Maui?” She asks furrowing her brow. The only thing different about tonight is that you’ve never attended a party without your best friend.

You nod. “Yeah but my uh, my friend Jaehyun offered to pick me up.” You reply, hoping your parents don’t realize that you’ve never brought the name up before. Much to your surprise though, your dad’s eyebrows shoot up as if he recognizes the name. “Jaehyun, as in Jung Jaehyun?” He queries. You nod again, wondering how on earth your father knows who Jung Jaehyun is.

“I work with his dad Soomin down at the firm. I’ve heard good things about him, sounds like a good kid.” He remarks, and you can tell it immediately puts your mother at ease. Your dad is an excellent judge of character.

“So he said he would take me there and probably drop me off after. And don’t worry, I won’t get too wasted in case I need to drive us both home.” You’ve always had a pretty open relationship with your parents, so you feel no qualms about letting them know that you’re gonna drink tonight. It’s not like they wouldn’t have assumed it anyways.

Your mom looks as if she is thinking it over while taking a bite of a baby carrot. “I don’t see why not. You should be able to enjoy your last high school party. God knows I did.” She mutters the last part, shaking her head as if remembering something fondly. Your dad cackles and you can’t help but laugh right along with them.

___

You got a bunch of new clothes for college, so you opt for a completely new party look tonight. A black corset top and black jean shorts with frayed edges that make your ass look great. You lace up your high top white converse and apply a bit of makeup before letting your hair fall into loose curls framing your face.

A car horn makes its way through your open window and you grab your phone before running down the stairs to say goodbye to your parents. They give you the whole spiel before letting you go. Don’t get kidnapped, be safe, make sure the driver isn’t drunk, don’t be an idiot. The usual. You kiss them both on the cheek and casually walk to Jaehyun’s Lexus parked in front of your house, trying to quell your nerves.

“Hey.” You say, climbing into the passenger seat for the second time today. He gives you an obvious once over, pupils widening ever so slightly.

“Hey yourself, hot stuff.” Your whole face goes red as you start to nervously giggle. A horrible habit really.

“What?” He asks, one of those adorable bunny smiles gracing his features. “Nothing, nothing. It’s just I’m in your car for all of two minutes and you’re already sweet talking me. I didn’t peg you as _that_ much of a dude, Jung.” You chide, reveling in the blush that dusts his own cheeks.

“Oh shut up.” He mimics you from earlier and you laugh.

The ride is pleasantly quiet, the radio set on some random pop station as the night breeze travels through the open topped vehicle. “Oh, I forgot to ask, whose driving us home? Because if you wanna get shitfaced I can be DD.” You say, adjusting a ring on your pinky finger.

Jaehyun turns to look at you with wide eyes. “You-you’re offering to be the DD?” He asks, completely bewildered. You tilt your head. “Yeah, I don’t really care. I want to have fun but that doesn’t mean I need to get absolutely wasted to do so.” You joke playfully punching his shoulder. You aren’t sure when this friendly comradery settled between you and him, but it feels strangely natural.

He brings his eyes back to the road, turning onto the busy boulevard that Johnny Suh’s modern beach house sits on. “I mean yeah, ok. I won’t get too shitfaced, but if you’re cool with just being the DD in case I do that works.” He says and you nod. Without warning he grabs your phone and unlocks it due to your no password. “What are you doing?” You inquire as one hand types into your phone and his other guides the car down the road. “Putting my number in your phone just in case.” He responds casually, as if half the student body wouldn’t kill to have Jung Jaehyun’s phone number. He hands it back to you and finally pulls into the massive house, all glass windows and modern structure. There are people practically pouring out of the house and onto the beach shore. It looks like a scene right out of a movie with the flashing lights from inside and the speakers blaring music. You’re all lucky Johnny’s house is at the very end of the road or else the cops would surely be here over noise complaints.

Jaehyun looks at you one last time as he turns the car off. “Uh I guess just keep in touch and find me if you need anything?” He says stepping out of the car and you do the same. You’re able to see his whole outfit now, and you wonder how someone can look so effortlessly good in grey sweatpants and a black shirt. You nod. “Sounds good.” He gives you a mock salute before heading into the party already being greeted by a swarm of people. You look down at your phone, confirming his number is there in case you need him, and have to stop your heart from doing little backflips at his contact name.

_Jae_

Not Jung Jaehyun, or Jaehyun. Just a three lettered nickname. You pinch your hand, hoping to bring you out of whatever spell you feel yourself falling into.

___

Despite forgetting to invite you, Johnny gives you a big hug when he spots you pouring yourself a vodka and soda into a red solo cup. His breath smells faintly of alcohol, but his smile is genuine when he says he’s glad you came. Maybe he really did simply forget to shoot you a text.

Without Jisoo at a party, you normally wouldn’t know what to do with yourself. But this whole Jaehyun thing has given you a new sense of confidence as you mingle with different people. You talk to some girls from the cheer squad as you all reminisce, and then a really nice guy you remember from your calculus class, Doyoung, and go on a bit of a wild goose chase with a girl named Wendy to help her find her purse.

As you take a sip of a bottle of water you found to pace yourself, you see a very tipsy Jaehyun heading your way, smiling brighter than the damn sun. You can’t help but mimic his grin as he stops a few inches in front of you.

“Hey y/n, wanna be my beer pong partner?” He asks and takes a sip of whatever fruity concoction is in his cup. You raise a brow.

“Your beer pong partner? Me?” You reply, a bit surprised. Jaehyun nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, I remember you having like, great fuckin aim in gym class. And you’re pretty so it’ll distract the other guys from getting the ball into the cup.” He says with the conviction of a genius. You’re glad for the flashing colored lights and otherwise darkness as a blush settles on your cheeks.. Your mind tally’s this off as the third time today Jaehyun has called you pretty in some capacity. If he doesn’t stop soon you’re going to develop one hell of an ego.

“I’m game.” You finally reply, letting him lead you to the dinning room where the lights are a bit brighter and a hoard of guys and girls are all sitting or standing around the ping pong table. You and Jaehyun take up your space on one side and Johnny and a boy you vaguely recognize as Yuta move to the opposite side.

Johnny smiles wide, apparently even more drunk than when you had seen him at the beginning of the evening. “You’re going down Jung!” He exclaims cracking his knuckles. Yuta nods and immediately goes to focus, or as best as he can, on the ball and the closest cup. Giving it a gentle toss he throws it and it bounces right off of the rim. Jaehyun lets out a whoop as the opposing team groans and the rest of the crowd chatters intimately as to who they think might win.

“Ladies first.” Jaehyun says, handing you a ping pong ball. You chuckle and take a deep breath. You feel your competitive streak start to rear its head as you toss the ball with calculated precision and watch it slosh right into the first cup.

“Yes!” You say as the crowd gets rowdier and Johnny happily drinks the contents of the cup.

The game continues on like that for a bit, and while Jaehyun may be a star quarterback when sober, you gather that his aim is horribly skewed while intoxicated. He at least makes one shot, much to his own pleasure. As the game proceeds though, he gets closer and closer. Standing right behind you when you go to make a shot, throwing an arm around your shoulder when you do, or letting his head fall to the crook of your neck when Yuta makes two in a row.

Finally, it's down to the last three cups. Two for Yuta and Johnny and one for you and Jaehyun. He lets you take the last shot, and the cluster of people watching the game are practically vibrating with excitement as they watch to see if you’ll make it. You take a steadying breath and flick the ping pong ball towards the cup. With a satisfying slosh it lands right in it as the crowd erupts into cheers. You throw your hands up in excitement and Jaehyun pulls you into a hug and spins you around. A bit taken aback in the best way, you take in the way glee is etched into his features when he pulls back and flicks off Johnny across the table.

“Take that Suh!” Jaehyun says, but his opponent is so far gone he basically can’t stop laughing or grinning. You drain the contents of one of the left over cups of beer to feel buzzed again, and notice how Jaehyun sways a bit on his feet. You gently grab his arm to steady him.

“Let’s go get you some water buddy, I’d rather not drag you out of here myself.” He simply nods, still smiling as you lead him to the kitchen. He leans against the counter as you pour him a cup of water, the two of you tucked into a small alcove between the kitchen and the butler’s kitchen. He takes it gratefully and gulps it down in nearly two sips.

“Oh for goodness sake, you’re going to give yourself a migraine.” You scold, but you can’t seem to keep the humor out of your tone. He’s still smiling at you dumbly, and you start to fidget with your fingers as his eyes stay trained on you.

“What?” You ask, biting your lip to keep from beaming right back at him. The vodka cherry sour you had earlier is definitely getting to you now.

He tilts his head at you. “Nothing. Just thinking about how I kinda wanna kiss you right now.”

Your mind comes to a shocking halt. _Kiss me?Jaehyun wants to kiss me?_ You barely manage to keep your jaw from falling open as you stare incredulously at the person in front of you. He seems to sense your shock, because even in his drunken state his cheeks start to flush and he begins to speak. “Sorry, sorry. That was dumb, I shouldn’t have even-” You cut him off by bringing your lips to his own. It takes him a moment to process what is happening because he stands there like a statue for a few seconds, before his brain finally catches up to his body. All at once his hands are clutching at your waist and cupping your jaw as he backs you up to the counter. You hop up as he gently lifts you and tangle your fingers further into his chocolate curls.

You both pull away panting, and you can’t help but notice the feverish glint in his eyes. “God, I’ve been wanting to do that all night.” He whispers as places soft kisses on your jaw. Your stomach leaps as you process what he’s whispering to you, in the kitchen of Johnny Suh’s house, on the first night of summer. You guide him back to face you licking your lips.

“Do it again.”

He doesn’t need prompting this time, diving right in to devour you whole. Licking at your bottom lip demanding entrance and letting his tongue dance with yours. You savor the way Jaehyun absentmindedly traces patterns across your exposed back, and you humm contently. You’re both pulled out of your own world when Lucas, a guy you vaguely remember from the football team, jumps into the infinity pool, followed by a swarm of others.

Jaehyun and you watch the scene laughing, but he doesn't dare go too far from you. The party starts to slowly trickle outside, but definitely doesn’t die down. Jaehyun turns back to you, and kisses you softly once, twice before speaking. “Do- do you want to come back to my place?” He asks tentatively, and that boyish charm you admire so much creeping back in. Sober you would have immediately turned down the thought of going to a boy’s house after a party. The you before today would have thought about all the cons and gently turned him down, opting to go to your own house and make some green tea and do a facemask before knocking out. But the you right now, the you who is starting to take chances and not say no as much, jumps at the idea of going to Jaehyun’s right now.

Grinning from ear to ear you place a soft peck on his nose, smiling at how his cute little dimples make an appearance after. “Yeah, I’d really like that. But I’m driving.” You tease as he gently nips at your collarbone. “Fine by me.”

You can feel his smile against your neck.

He leads you through the crowds of people still partying harder than ever, and out into the cold air of the night. You hop in the driver's seat and immediately put the roof up, turning up the heat of the vehicle. You plug in the navigation and pull out of the space, making sure not to hit any drunken teen who had wandered too far into the road. Within the first few minutes of the drive, Jaehyun’s hand had started to rest on your thigh, and began to oh so slowly move upward. He gives it a playful squeeze and you swat his hand away.

“Jung! I’m trying to drive here.” You scold, but the fondness in your tone is evident. As a distraction, you reach for the radio console and turn up whatever is playing to a dramatically high volume. “Bach’s 8th symphony instrumental” blares through the car causing you and Jaehyun to both cringe at the deafeningly loud violin solo. He turns it down a notch and you both look at each other for a split second before bursting into a fit of laughter.

You must have been too entranced to think about anything else when Jaehyun was asking you to come over, because all at once you remember that you both have parents. Pulling into his garage though, you’re confused as to why it’s the only car.

“Gonna tell me where mom and dad are, pretty boy?” You tease unlocking your phone to shoot your mom a text saying that you’re going to spend the night at a girlfriend’s house. Jaehyun is out of the car and unlocking the door into the house when he finally responds.

“On vacation for the next week. Probably should’ve told you that before asking you to come over though.” A smirk curls his lips and you roll your eyes at him.

You both fumble through the darkness of the house, snickering as he nearly knocks over a vase and you trip on the carpet. He takes your hand in his warm one and guides you up the stairs. “I’m sober enough to remember where my room is, but not enough to remember what side of the kitchen the light switch is on, sorry.” He whispers, and you laugh.

Finally you make it to his bedroom, the clear moonlight streaming through the windows. He’s got those modern ones that move by the command of a remote, leaving the whole room alight by the moon rays. He goes to turn on his bedside lamp, but you stop him.

“It- it’s peaceful with the dark.” You say quietly. Afraid that if you speak too loudly you’ll shatter the perfectness that is this moment. He looks at you curiously, as if you’re a puzzle he can’t quite figure out, and then tugs you to him, capturing your lips in a swift moment. He tastes like beer and lime from that tequila shot you saw him taking, and you let yourself drown in the scent that is indescribably Jaehyun. Jasmine and a hint of leather.

  
His hands are all over you; running up and down your back, hooking into the loops of your jean shorts, tracing your collarbone. He takes a few steps backwards without separating from your lips, and you give a soft push hoping the bed is behind him. Thankfully it is, and you both fall on to the soft duvet. He lays down, inky curls framing his perfect face as the moonlight bounces off of it, and you carefully straddle him, savoring this moment for everything it is.

“You’re like, really pretty.” You blurt out. You remember that it’s not like you strayed away from the alcohol tonight, there is definitely something in your blood that’s making you bolder than usual. But how could you not say something when the twinkling stars from outside are casting an ethereal glow through the frilly curtains?

Jaehyun beams up at you and runs his fingers up and down your sides, making you shiver. “You’re prettier though.”

You blush, but help him when his fingers stumble around the clasps that hold your top in place. Assuming you’ve got it under control, he’s back on your lips in an instant peppering your neck and jaw with kisses too. He tosses your top to the floor once it’s undone, and turns his attention to your chest, making you gasp in pleasure.

“God Jaehyun, _please_.” You whine, grinding your hips down.

Clothes fall off the both of you like a trail of breadcrumbs after that, and if you’re being honest with yourself you spend a good two minutes and thirty seconds gawking at Jaehyun’s perfectly sculpted body. He shows you how beautiful he really thinks you are by having you fall apart by his fingers and tongue, his name a prayer on your lips. You think there are moments in life that you’ll remember forever. This is one of those. The way the moon sits perfectly by the window casting you and Jaehyun in a silvery glow, the way your bodies feel as if they were made for each other, the way he treats you like porcelain; with a tenderness so sweet you could cry. You’ve had sex before. Your boyfriend Jungkook from junior year was sweet, if a little clumsy when the two of you were together, and your senior prom you had ended up doing it with your date Jaemin in the staff bathroom, so you were no stranger to things like this. But something was different about the way Jaehyun fucked you. It made you feel like you were resting on a bed of clouds high up in the heavens, as he mumbled dirty praise into your ear, and you raked your hands up and down his toned back, soaring through wave after wave of pleasure.

Neither of you were able to stay awake much longer after that. Jaehyun nearly collapsed on top of you. You let him, because he snuggled into your chest, arms coming to wrap around your waist as his breathing evened out quite fast. The alcohol was starting to wear off of you at this point, and you gently ran your fingers through the soft hair at his nape.

You were too tired to figure out what any of this meant. In between the sheets with some boy, the both of you pleasantly tainted by alcohol. The overanalyzer in you would have spent the next hour speculating what the fuck you should do next, but you were exhausted. Really truly tired to your core. It didn’t take long for you to fall into a dreamless sleep, wrapped in the arms of one Jung Jaehyun; star quarterback, solid B student, notoriously extroverted, and speculated playboy.


End file.
